Lyoko War 2: Super test
by Owen Mark II
Summary: In an attack on the Punishing Hand, three cruisers fall into a trap.


Lyoko Wars: Chapter 2

Gamma Sector, Galan System

The Fifth Naval Task Force of the Lyoko Fleet patrolled the area, remaining alert. Its four Venator-class Star Destroyers cruised through easily. Captain Martz stood in thought on the bridge of his flagship, Cautious. Martz's XO, Commander Tactful, approached. Tactful: Our scan of the area shows no enemy ships, Martz. Martz: Scan any areas that weren't fully covered. I want no misses in our scan. Comm officer: The outposts aren't picking up anything either. Wait. Tactful: Petty Officer, what is it? Comm officer: Sir, we are receiving a transmission from Naval Command. Martz: Put it through. The holograms of Admirals Yumi and Aelita were displayed. Yumi: So, what's the progress so far Captain? Martz: It's strangely quiet here. I mean, we are in the borderlands region, with enemy fleets possibly cruising through here via hyperspace, and we aren't picking anything up. Aelita: Our Intelligence shows we found the Punishing Hand. It's in the Dena System, and you're the closest task force we have for this mission. Tactful: We need a Fleet to take on the Punishing Hand. Yumi: We spotted no gun platforms, no early warning systems, and no defensive satellites. Martz: We'll have to negotiate for the nebula. Yumi: There's a narrow path through it. If my calculations are correct, all three of your cruisers will fit. Aelita: You'll go in with three ships, leaving the fourth here to continue scans and hold this system, calling it in only for reinforcements. Tactful: We're ready for it Admiral. Martz: The Cruiser Risk Taker is maintained mainly by rookies. They'll get the call. Aelita: We'll strike at dawn on the next planetary rotation. Get your men ready. Martz: Yes Admiral. The holographic transmission faded. Tactful: All right. Begin to recharge the turbolasers. Get the fighters refueled and armed. Let's go! No time to waste! The alert sounded. The other shift of men came out running. Senior commander Mack of the 44th Fleet Division came up. Mack: We'll take a hit at the Hand. Soon, the fleet was in order. Martz: Let's go. The three cruisers jumped into hyperspace.

Dena system

Hours later, two seconds before midnight for the Dena system, the Cautious and its subordinate sister ships, Terminator and Custody Taker, emerged from hyperspace. They converged on the Hand. It was beginning to flee, but cannon fire hit it hard. Martz: All ships, target the engines, maximum firepower. The gunners adjusted, and the engines took hits. Tactful: Sir, should we launch fighters? Martz: The Hand is not, but I want all pilots in the hangar and ready to launch. Scanner officer: Sir, something's coming out of the nebula. Martz: It's a trap! Tactful: We are picking up a large energy field from that ship. Martz: Rotate around to engage enemy vessel, full shield power! Tactful: Give me an eye on that ship's name. Scanner officer: It's the Malevolence. Martz and Tactful: Target Malevolence for-. William: Fire! The ion pulse cannon of the Malevolence fired its ball of energy. Turbolasers had begun their exchange, but the fleet was caught in the ray before it could fully rotate. Power management hand: Ion pulse! Power's dead! Martz: Commander Tactful, everyone to escape pods, we have to flee. The gravity died, and they rushed to get to the pods. It was too late, however. An explosion hit the ship, and its reactor burst open, slicing the ship in two. Flames raged, and soon Mack, Tactful, Martz, and everyone else was consumed in the fireball. Mack: NO! Custody Taker was next, but wasn't sliced in half, yet the crew was still killed. Terminator was the last to fall, and even as its skipper got into the pod, it was incinerated before it could escape. The Malevolence fled the massacre with the Punishing Hand.

Gamma Sector, Galan System

Commander Tel of the Risk Taker had a holo talk with Yumi and Aelita. Tel: We've lost all contact with the rest of the fleet. We also have no distress beacons detected. Yumi: We need you to perform a search and rescue mission. Get in there, search the area, and report on the status of the fleet. Tel: Yes madam.

Dena System

Tel was shocked when he seen the wreckage. He alerted Naval Command. Odd was found in an abandoned prison on the planetoid, genetic code and all. Since the world had been alerted about the Lyoko Warriors, the French Prime Minister had given them military commissions. A news report was broadcasted across the country. Broadcaster: In a surprising attack, a weapon of destruction, wielded by General Dunbar and his monster forces, has wiped out three out of four ships in a task force, leaving no survivors. As the Parliament extends session hours to debate the renewed efforts in countering this unknown threat, the Military liaison in the Lyoko Warriors, Admiral Howard Loran, discusses the strike in a press conference in Paris. Loran: We are still observing the data left from the attack and botched rescue mission, but we can confirm that Captain Martz's fleet encountered enemy forces. We have taken over that system, but the loss of those three cruisers and all personnel have greatly reduced moral in their fleet. We will release further information once we have declared the information declassified. Until further notice, this discussion has been disclosed. General Ulrich Stern is now leading six Imperator-class destroyers on patrol. That is all.

The End


End file.
